


Wow

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tricks in certain women's magazines are meant to be shared.  EARTH-14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

The first few times, they'd both been so preoccupied by the thought that someone might be watching, very little enjoyment had been gained from the experience. Now, they know better – if anyone is going to go to the trouble of spying on them, they're welcome to whatever show they get.

Arthur Light smiles to think of it, stroking her hair lazily. She doesn't stop sucking him, just rolls her eyes up to look, and he takes a moment to admire how beautiful she is. 

What a pretty picture she makes, kneeling in front of him with her cape spread behind her like a bridal veil. He doesn't need to see through it to know that her feet are tucked beneath that amazing ass, prim and proper like something out of a Victorian-era illustration. Kimiyo Hoshi may look prim and proper, but what she's doing with her tongue is most definitely _not_. 

He groans appreciatively as she licks at the slit of his phallus, palming his balls and tugging at them gently. Her other hand works his shaft, and she draws off of him to purse her lips and tease him with a stream of cool air. "That's new," Arthur gasps.

Kimiyo leans forward to lick at his cut lines. "Tora had the new _Cosmopolitan_ ," she confesses. "'29 Ways to Wow Your Man.'"

 _Consider me wowed_ , he's about to say when she wraps her lips around him and he learns what 'wow' truly means. Her mouth feels like liquid fire as she takes so deep that he can feel the back of her throat. “Oh, fuck,” he moans, fisting his hands in her hair. She hums, powering up even more, and the buzz of it vibrates through his groin in a way that… “ _Fffffffuck…!_ ”

“I guess that’s a keeper,” she says calmly, spitting on his shaft and working her fist over him. “What about this, now?” Kimiyo makes a ring with her thumb and forefinger, pulling his foreskin back up over the head of his cock – she pinches it closed, rubbing carefully and making him yelp.

“Jesus, Miko.”

“Maybe I should subscribe to that magazine,” Kimiyo muses, running her slightly glowing tongue along the vein on the underside of the shaft. “Those quizzes are ridiculous, though. Oh, by the way… I want you to come in my mouth.” she goes back to suckling him, still managing to look oh-so-innocent.

Arthur blinks. “Yeah, okay.”

She rolls her eyes to look up at him, amused, and he wonders if she’ll let him fuck her later or just threaten to arrest him. She powers up fully, and suddenly he doesn’t care _what_ she does.

Kimiyo pushes her power into him, their twinned metagenes playing against each other. Arthur can feel the onslaught triggering the customary process of photosynthesis, his body converting light into power – Kimiyo draws from him and repeats the cycle until they’re both shining so brightly, they’re bound to get noticed.

They’re both beyond propriety at this point – she has her fingers digging into his thighs with force that will leave bruises, and he’s cradling her head in his hands while he fucks her mouth furiously. Kimiyo only turns once to catch her breath, letting his cock pump against the soft, yielding wall of her cheek. The crackle of light-energy coils in his groin and draws his balls up tight against his body. 

Arthur throws up a shield to catch the excess energy just before he comes, pulsing heavily on her tongue. His legs are dangerously close to collapse as she wrings the last spasms from him, and he staggers back drunkenly when Kimiyo draws away. The light-energy is still roiling about them, trapped within the shield like lightning in a bottle, and Arthur sends it skyward with a mental nudge that’s more than a little sluggish.

He nearly falls over trying to pull the bottom of his suit back up, but Kimiyo is there to help support him. “I thought we talked about doing that,” Arthur slurs. “I need a _warning_ , you pervert.” He staggers over to the closest vertical surface, leaning his forehead against it as he waits for his head to stop spinning. “Fuck.”

“Sorry,” Kimiyo says sweetly, not sounding sorry at all.

“Uh huh.” Arthur turns to look at her, and promptly loses his balance. He ends up sprawled on the concrete, and decides to just stay there for a while.

Her boots look like she’s walking sideways as she approaches him. “I think I’ll buy this month’s issue.”

“I’ll buy you the entire fucking company. _God._ ” 

Kimiyo leans down. At least, he thinks she leans down because her voice sounds closer. “Are you okay?”

“’M good,” Arthur mumbles. “I’m just going to lie here for a while.” 

She sits down beside him and tucks her cape beneath his cheek, leaning down to kiss his ear. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Just because he knows it’ll make her laugh, he says, "Wow."


End file.
